Glutturn
The Glutturns are a group of enemies in Final Fantasy VI. They are Magic Pot-type enemies who only appear in the Soul Shrine and are encountered at random, sometimes more than once during the same string of battles. The four Glutturns ask the player to use a rare item on them, and if not appeased within a time limit, begin to attack the party with a variety of powerful moves. Their true point is to steal rare and valuable equipment from them, but this means enduring their power for an extended period of time until the item is obtained. Battle The green Glutturn asks for an Ether, and uses several physical attacks every turn if one is not given. This can be nullified by summoning Phantom to cast Vanish on the party, or casting Vanish on each party member one by one. It has a Force Shield to be stolen. Due to Phantom, this is arguably the easiest Glutturn to face. The yellow Glutturn demands an X-Ether and uses powerful status-inducing magic, including Cloudy Heaven. This easily makes it the most dangerous Glutturn encountered. It has a Master's Scroll to steal, but the player can win these from Samurai Soul who also appears in the Soul Shrine, so the player is advised to give this Glutturn what it wants and avoid the risk. The blue Glutturn uses Punish twice every turn to instantly kill two party members if not given a Hi-Ether, and uses Blaster when killed to potentially wipe out the entire party. Vanish works again to make Punish miss, as it is a physical attack. This Glutturn has a Celestriad, but they can be won from the Brachiosaur, so the player may wish to pass up this Glutturn as well. The red Glutturn casts Ultima every turn and Heartless Angel when killed. Celes or Gogo can use Runic to absorb the spell's damage. This Glutturn has a Soul of Thamasa, the only way in the entire game the player can acquire more of them. Thus, if the player has Celes or Gogo in their party, it is highly advised the player brave the danger to acquire the Relic. AI Scripts Green If at least 3 ethers have been given (this is only done once per battle): :Flee (33%) If Timer >= 10: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 If Var36 is set: :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) If at least one ether has been given: Display message: More! Gimme more! If killed: :Target: All Characters :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Display message: Grr...! I won't forget this! :Flee (100%) If at least 5 ethers have been given: :Display message: Thanks! :Flee (100%) If an ether is given: Display message: Thanks! If attacked by anything: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 Yellow If at least one X-Ether has been given: :Target: Self :Flee (33%) If Var36 is set: :1st Turn: Mega Berserk (100%) ::Overture (100%) :2nd Turn: Entice (100%) ::Cloudy Heaven If Timer >= 10: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 If at least one X-Ether has been given: :Display message: More! Gimme more! If killed: :Target: All Characters :Disaster (100%) :Diabolic Whistle (100%) :Display message: Grr...! I won't forget this! :Flee (100%) If a 2nd X-Ether is given: Display message: Thanks! :Flee (100%) If a X-Ether is given: Display message: Thanks! If attacked by anything: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 Blue If at least one hi-ether has been given (this is only done once per battle): :Flee (33%) If Var36 is set: :Punish (100%) :Punish (100%) If Timer >= 10 :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 If at least one hi-ether has been given: Display message: More! Gimme more! If killed: :Target: All Characters :Blaster (100%) :Display message: Grr...! I won't forget this! :Flee (100%) If at least two hi-ether have been given: :Display message: Thanks! :Flee (100%) If a hi-ether is given: Display message: Thanks! If attacked by anything: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 Red Display message (only at beginning of battle): Gimme an elixir! If at least two ether have been given (this is only done once per battle): :Flee (33%) If Var36 is set: Ultima (100%) If Timer >= 10: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 If at least one Elixir has been given: Display message: More! Gimme more! If killed: :Target: All Characters :Heartless Angel (100%) :Display message: Grr...! I won't forget this! :Flee (100%) If at least two Elixir have been given: :Display message: Thanks! :Flee (100%) If an Elixir is given: Display message: Thanks! If attacked by anything: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 Gallery Related Enemies *Magic Urn Category:Final Fantasy VI Enemies